Seducing Harry Potter
by MoistHonestPelvis
Summary: In which Millicent Bulstrode attempts to seduce and murder the Boy-Who-Won himself, Harry Potter. HP/MB lemon.


Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd have better things to do than write smut about its characters.

When Millicent Bulstrode returned home at the end of her seventh year following the fall of the Dark Lord Voldemort, she was immediately ushered inside her house by her mother. Their house was not a mansion like the Malfoys had, but the Bulstrode's were certainly well-to-do and had a fairly expensive house in the wizarding settlement not far from the Muggle city of Manchester.

In the past year, the Dark Lord Voldemort had successfully gained more of a foothold in Britain than he ever had before and almost immediately lost it all, eventually being killed by the Boy-Who-Lived (now the Man-Who-Won). Subsequently, most of his followers had been persecuted for their crimes with a fervor far greater than what had followed the first war, the Ministry presumably having learned their lesson.

It was in this climate, Millie soon learned, that her father had become intensely paranoid. He had never officially been branded as a Death Eater, but he had been on many a foray with them and had never been overly secretive about his association with them, especially once their victory seemed inevitable with the death of Dumbledore and the ousting of Fudge.

As a result, he had turned to drinking as a pastime, and to no ones surprise it only served to enhance his violent tendencies. Over the course of that summer, he never turned his wand or hand against Millie, but it wasn't uncommon for her to see her mother applying anti-bruise potions to her face, neck, and other visible portions of skin.

After ushering her into their manor that first day, Millie's mum had taken her aside into her small study and told her what she considered to be the most surefire way to calm her father down.

"So just to clarify," Millie said, trying to wrap her head around the insane plan. "You want to me to seduce and murder the most powerful wizard alive."

"Honestly, Millie," her mum said with a disappointed tone. "You make it sound like any wizard would be formidable once he starts thinking with the wrong wand."

"And you seem to be missing something very important," Millie said slowly, making it clear she considered her mum quite stupid for not considering this. "Harry Potter is going to have every girl in school jumping his broomstick, and these girls will be much more attractive than me."

"That's why we have to plan it very carefully," her mum explained. "We have to make it so that you can give him something that no one else can."

"And what would that be?"

"Quite simply, my dear, release."

Millie's mum would go on to explain the admittedly rather convoluted plan. First and foremost was a charm from her family grimoire that could prevent a man from being able to reach his release.

That would be followed by a potion administered by one of Millie's own house elves the first day of school in September with a small string of her hair in it (not unlike the Polyjuice potion). It would make it so that at random intervals but at least two or three times a week, Harry would have wet dreams in which Millie was the star.

By the end of the school year, he would be so desperate for release while simultaneously having spent a year lusting after her, so it wouldn't be difficult to seduce him and convince him to impregnate her before killing him.

Not that he would be aware of either of the latter stipulations, of course. She would lie that she was on a contraceptive potion, while in reality she would be on a fertility potion. The day of the seduction, she would also slip him a powerful virility potion to make sure that he would use up all of the baby-batter that he'd spent the last year building up.

As for why Millie's mum wanted her to have Harry Potter's child, there were a myriad of reasons. It would enable them to control the Potter inheritance and it would give the Bulstrode's power over a magically and politically powerful witch or wizard, among other reasons.

And so it was that Millie arrived at Hogwarts for her repeated seventh year and set up her seduction of the Man-Who-Won.

 ** _April 1998_**

Over the past several months, Harry Potter had lived a very frustrated life. No matter how hard he had tried, he found he was simply incapable of orgasming. After weeks of Ginny doing her best to get him off and him trying on his own, she had broken up with him from the sexual disappointment.

That had led to him having a spree of sexual escapades over the ensuing months. He had sex with nearly every girl in his year and quite a few in the year below. During Hogsmeade weekend he had had an orgy with the graduated Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinett. On another occasion he had sexed up Nymphadora Tonks, whose metamorphagic abilities allowed her to make her pussy velvety smooth and incredibly tight.

He had hooked up with some of the hottest girls in his year, from Hermione's insanely tight pussy to Padma's amazing arse to crazy positions with Su Li to titjobs from the bustiest girls in the school, Lavender Brown, Susan Bones, and Daphne Greengrass.

Through it all, he had still been unable to ejaculate. In his desperation he had also tried to get himself off on his own to no avail. It hadn't helped that he had wet dreams almost every night, but woke up with his underwear completely clean and a profound feeling of non-satisfaction.

And so it was that by April of his repeated seventh year, he was entirely susceptible to the mysterious letter that appeared in his pocket one morning that simply said,

 _Harry,_

 _I can help you get the release you so yearn for. Meet me in the abandoned third floor, room 337, at 9 pm tonight and I will treat you right._

 _Sincerely,_

 _A fellow seventh year._

Harry had taken the letter at face value, and deciding that the mystery of who the girl was was so intriguing that he wouldn't use the Marauders' Map to figure out who she was.

Instead, he walked into the third floor at precisely 9 pm and quickly found room 337. He entered and was very surprised to be immediately hit with an Incarcerous charm. Not having expected an attack, he was defenseless to the spell and fell to the ground with ropes around his ankles, arms and midsection.

Due to the angle at which he had fallen, he couldn't see his attacker, but he could hear their shoes clacking against the floor as they approached. The shoes slowly came into view before disappearing as the person nudged him onto his back.

He could finally see his attacker, an extremely tall girl at least 6 feet with mousy brown hair. "Sorry about that, Potter," she said, sounding almost apologetic. "I figured once you saw me you'd probably run off without getting that release I promised you."

"Millicent?" He asked, recognizing her. "Millicent Bulstrode? What the hell?"

"Like I said, Potter," she replied in a tone laced with condescension. "I promised you that I'd help you get your release, and that wouldn't be possible if you up and ran away, now would it?"

"What the fuck are you talking about, Bulstrode?" he asked. He was torn between some of his most powerful dreams and his worst nightmares of being captured and killed by a Death Eater's child. "What release?"

She sighed with an air of disappointment. "Release, Potter. As in ejaculating. Coming. Blowing your load, whatever you want to call it. I know you've been having trouble achieving it, but I also know how to help soothe that trouble."

Harry felt his cheeks heat up as he realized how much she knew. "How- how the hell do you know that?"

"Dont be daft, Potter. You shag nearly every girl in our year and can't get the job done with any of them, and you're surprised that the girls you haven't shagged have been filled in?"

Harry blushed madly. "Yes, well... how do you just happen to know how to help me, er-"

"Come?" She asked teasingly. "I remembered reading about something similar to it in a - lets call it 'shady,' shall we? - book in the library in my house. After Tracey and Pansy, two of the biggest sluts in our year, were unable to get you to finish, I realized something was off. Over Easter I found the curse in my library of how to prevent a man from being sexually satisfied."

"Uh huh," he grunted, his suspicion clear to see. "And you just happened to immediately recognize the curse that had been used against me."

"Well, duh," Millie answered in a decidedly non-Pureblooded way. "Practically every witch who's hit puberty has been taught a spell to increase their wizard's stamina. The witch then uses the counter-curse once she's satisfied to let the wizard finish."

"Really?" Harry asked speculatively. "So then why didn't any of the other girls realize that's what caused it if its such a common curse?"

"Well like I said, the curse is usually used for a short period of time, not as a malicious way to prevent someone from orgasming, certainly not if it isn't that person's kink."

Harry thought it over. As unlikely as it all seemed, it was still the most plausible reasoning he had come up with so far. "Alright," he gave in. "I'm not entirely sure I believe you on everything you said, but you've already got me at your mercy and haven't killed me yet, so I suppose I trust you enough to give it a try."

"That's good to hear, Potter, but I've got a few conditions first. You see, Pansy and Tracey gossip quite a bit, and they mentioned that you're quite talented with your tongue. Now, I don't want you to pump into me once, come, and fall asleep, so once you get me off I'll return the favour."

Harry couldn't quite dispute that. It had been so long since he'd came that he could imagine her not deriving much pleasure from his frantic efforts to relieve himself. Not one to be subtle, he told her he agreed.

"That's good to hear, Potter. I've only got one other condition: every time you come, you come inside my pussy." He made to protest, and she immediately silenced him with a gesture. "I'm on a contraception potion, Potter. I just want to feel a real man come inside me with actual fertile semen before I get trapped in a marriage with Crabbe or Goyle. Besides, I'll let you put it in my arse or between my tits or anywhere else, but only after reapplying the curse to make sure I get every drop of your juices inside me."

The intelligent part of Harry's mind was extremely suspicious by this new development, but the idea of creaming inside a willing girl was enough to overcome his boundaries. With hardly any hesitation, he agreed.

Not having any more conditions, Millie released him from his bonds, not overly surprised by his quick acquiescence given the amount of Lust and Virility Potions in his system.

Turning her back to him, she transfigured a nearby table into a bed and cleared off the rest of the room, although she left the occasional table, desk and chair in case he wanted to explore some new positions.

"Well, Harry?" She asked demurely. "I believe these sort of encounters generally begin with snogging, yes?"

Harry got to his feet and gave Millie an appraising look. "Er, I suppose so."

With that, he took a few steps forward until he was directly before her. He had grown quite a bit over the past few years, so despite her standing at least six foot three, he was only slightly shorter than her.

He put his right hand on her hip and his left hand nestled behind her neck. He brushed his lips gently against hers before locking lips in earnest.

It quickly became clear to him that she had never snogged before, so he took the lead, tracing his tongue against her lips. Millie was evidently a fast learner, as she permitted his tongue entrance into her mouth almost immediately. Soon their tongues were moving together with a level of synchronicity that most couples took years of snogging to master.

After a few minutes of locking lips he pulled away slowly, a thin line of saliva connecting their lips. He trailed his lips along her neck to her collarbone, covering her milky flesh with kisses and paying no mind to whether or not he was leaving hickeys.

She shrugged off her cloak and he followed suit, leaving her in her buttoned up white shirt, her Slytherin green tie, and a knee-high skirt. He was in a similar state, but with pants, a Gryffindor tie, and a vest over his shirt.

He loosened and pulled off her tie, throwing it off to the side, and began to unbutton her shirt, kissing her smooth skin as it was revealed. Soon he was kissing her bellybutton and she shrugged her shirt off.

She grabbed him by the tie before he had a chance to take in her figure and pulled him towards her, snogging him once again. One of her hands curled into his hair, while the other loosened his tie. He took the opportunity to place both of his hands on her firm rump and squeeze, awed at how large and round her bottom was.

Before long he was without his tie, vest and shirt. He pulled away for a moment and kicked off his shoes before peeling off his socks and throwing them into the growing pile of discarded clothes.

Millie dropped to her knees and wobbled towards him. He breathed heavily as she undid his belt and pulled his trousers down past his knees. He stepped out of them obediently and she hooked her thumbs around the waistband of his boxers.

His boxers were tented from his arousal. She buried her face against the fabric, allowing her to feel his sizable shaft through it. Then she pulled his boxers down to his knees. His manhood sprung out, already fully erect.

"Morgan's tits, Potter," she said with admiration. "Where have you been hiding this behemoth?" Without waiting for an answer she began to stroke along his ten inch cock. It required both hands to wrap around it, and even then there was still a few inches of room to maneuver.

After a couple of minutes of jacking Harry off, Millie surprised him by wrapping her lips around his dick. She began to ease him into her throat an inch at a time. Her hands played with his abs and thighs before cupping his heavy testicles. To her shock, each ball was larger than a snitch. It started to dawn on her just how much come he had built up since September.

Before long Harry was approaching his climax. Millie had somehow managed to fit all ten inches into her throat, and now he pistoned in and out of her mouth while her nose remained pressed up against his pubic hair.

"Oh shit, Bulstrode I'm coming," he warned. She made no move to stop as his orgasm washed over him. As always, he felt his balls tense and his cock pulse as it came, but nothing came out of it.

Millie let go of his cock with a wet pop and got back to her feet. "Well, Potter? I believe you had an end of the bargain to hold up."

He gave a frustrated growl but pulled her skirt down to her ankles before pulling her panties down as well. She stepped out of them and he guided her towards the bed, pushing her so that she sat on it with her legs hanging over the end.

He knelt in front of her and began low, kissing her right ankle. He slowly angled up with his kisses, traversing over her calves past her knees and up to her thighs. He nestled his head against her thigh, sucking and nipping at the soft flesh, before suddenly abandoning his movements, turning now to her left ankle.

He repeated his actions with her left leg until the only part of her that he hadn't kissed was her pussy. He finally moved his head directly in front of her wet centre, blowing gently on it as he got a proper view of her.

Her pussy itself was incredible, if largely obscured by a trimmed bush. He parted her pubic hair to the sides so he could see her pink folds. He started to kiss along her lower lips as Millie threaded her hands through his hair.

He found her clit surprisingly easy and kissed it lightly before flicking it at with her tongue. "Oh fuck yes," Millie moaned in appreciation. Harry smirked against her pussy. She had seen nothing yet.

He then probed the inside of her pussy with his tongue. He felt her thighs tighten around his head and went all in, whispering parseltongue against her. That proved to be too much for her as her thighs quivered around his neck before her pussy practically gushed. She fell backwards onto the bed from the strength of her first orgasm that wasn't self-induced, screaming expletives describing how amazing the experience felt.

"Holy fuck, Potter, you're a miracle worker."

"How about you thank me by turning around, love. I want to see your arse."

She obeyed immediately, bending over the bed so her arse protruded out at him. "Jesus, Bulstrode, where have you been hiding that?" he asked in awe as he took in her massive rear.

He grabbed a handful of each doughy cheek and pawed at the massive globes. Unable to prevent himself, he kissed each of her cheeks before dipping his tongue in between them. Millie shrieked as he began licking her dirty arsehole but was quickly distracted as two of his fingers began pumping into her pussy. Before long she was once again screaming, and this time her orgasm was so strong that she actually squirted a clear liquid onto his fingers.

"You're a squirter?" he asked with a small amount of surprise.

"Apparently so," Millie answered in a distant voice, still rocked from her climax.

Harry gave her no time to relax as he leaned over her and unclipped her bra. It fell onto the bed and he spun her around so that he could finally see her breasts - and by Godric, they were legendary!

Harry was no connoisseur of Muggle bra sizes, but he had been with enough witches to know that they were the largest pair of tits he had ever seen, larger even than Tonks' exaggeratedly large tits. Had he known Muggle breast sizes, he may have recognized them as being 40 F cups.

Not only were they huge, but they were perky as well, with no signs whatsoever of the sag that would be inevitable as she aged. They hung perfectly from her chest as round mounds of flesh topped with dark pink nipples.

He immediately took one nipple into his mouth and massaged the other breast with his hand. He sucked and bit on the one nipple while tweaking the other. With his free hand he returned to fingering her, now entering a third digit into her.

Meanwhile, his cock had returned to full strength after his quasi orgasm and pushed up against her hip. Almost out of instinct she reached for it and began stroking it, swirling her finger over the engorged head. Soon enough, she clenched her thighs around his hand once again as she came, screaming his name.

She breathed heavily for several moments afterwards. "Helga's bloody tits, Potter, you were so much better than advertised." Harry wasn't sure if he should be insulted or complimented.

"Er... Thanks. I think. By the way, won't people have heard you?"

"I rather doubt it, given the locking and silencing charms I placed around the room," she answered. "Anyways, back to my part of the bargain..."

She grabbed her wand from the table she had left it on and placed the tip of it against his swollen ballsack. She made a complicated motion with the wand but must have uttered the spell silently as a wave of pleasure crashed through his manhood.

He pushed her back onto the bed and aligned his tip with her hot, wet core. "Is this...your first time?" he asked, unsure of how to breach the topic.

"Yes," Millie breathed. "But I used a charm to get rid of my hymen. It'll still probably hurt at first, but hopefully not as much. Would you mind if I'm on top though, so I can set the pace?"

"Go ahead, love," he said amiably. He lay on his back. She straddled his hips, her wetness dripping onto his erect cock and mixing with his precome.

Millie raised herself over his erect prick, her arms flexing with the exertion. Slowly but surely she began to lower herself onto his manhood, one inch at a time.

Before long she was halfway down his ten inch rod. "Oh fuck!" She exclaimed. "How is there still half of you left?" Millie felt so full she was ready to burst, and Harry still had five inches left!

Harry groaned and said something incomprehensible. He crossed his hands behind his head and tried to mentally recite Quidditch stratagems to help him ignore Millie's amazingly warm and tight pussy.

Without any warning, Millie dropped onto him, the rest of his manhood spearing into her entrance. "Oh fuck!" She yelled again. "I'm coming again!"

Indeed, her centre tightened around his dick to an almost painful extent as she came. It quickly became too much stimulation for Harry, and he thrust into her once before his prick began to spasm as it shot out spurt after spurt of his load.

Harry continued to thrust into her wildly as his cock kept on pulsing until it finally began to slow down. His sperm had overflowed from her pussy and was mixing with her own juices on the bed, on her thighs, and on her stomach. His climax was so powerful that it was actually enough to make Millie come yet _again_ (and wasn't she a screamer!).

Millie fell forward and embraced him, her pussy practically choking his manhood while her bountiful bosom smothered Harry. He angled his head and sucked on her erect nipple even as she milked his seed.

After more than a minute of lying in this post-orgasm bliss, Millie sat up once again, rolling back onto her heels. His now flaccid manhood slipped out of her, covered in a mixture of their juices.

"That was... Beyond amazing," she finally said. She brushed her hair out of her eyes almost shyly. It had become matted against her forehead with sweat. "You wouldn't want to go again, would you?"

Harry's dick twitched against her thigh. "Millie, I haven't come all year. Trust me, I've got a lot more stored up in me."

Indeed, she could see that his balls were no longer as large as they had been, but they were still extremely swollen with come.

She grabbed his balls lightly, scraping his fingernails against their delicate undersides. He hardened almost immediately, springing back to life against her thigh. She once more aligned herself with his tip and lowered her sheath onto his wand.

Once she was settled she began to roll her hips against his. He caught on quickly and thrusted into her, meeting her hips with gusto. Her huge tits swung as she rode him, and before long he had grabbed each globe in a hand and was massaging her soft flesh.

They both lasted much longer this time, at least ten minutes of riding before her hips began to buck against his more frantically before her climax washed over her once again. She screamed something incomprehensible into his shoulder as her womanhood gripped his manhood with a vice like grip.

It triggered a chain reaction in him as she milked another orgasm out of him. This time it was not quite so plentiful, but he still shot many ropes of his warm come into her anxious loins.

"Hey, Millie?" He murmured against her forehead. She adjusted herself so he could speak more freely. "I think I may love you."

Millie just smirked knowingly at him before she began to gyrate her hips against his once again, almost immediately bringing his cock back to life. "Wanna try a different position?"

Harry gave her an almost predatory grin. "I thought you'd never ask."

Before she could even react he had hooked his legs around hers and twisted so that their positions were reversed. His cock slipped out of her glistening pussy, but it had already regained its hardness.

He pushed the crown of his cock into her slowly. She arched her back instinctively and tried to wriggle her hips down his shaft, but he pressed a firm hand against her stomach to prevent her from doing so. Then he slid his hard dick along her slit, up and down her pink folds. His cock brushed against her clit.

Desperate to have him inside her, Millie hooked her legs around his back and pressed her heels against his arse. At the same time he took both his hands and traced the swell of her breasts. He also laid his thick phallus flat against her lips. She moaned in pleasure and forgot what she had been trying to do. It was an extremely sexy moan, one that only made Harry harder between her thighs.

Without any warning he grabbed each of her rock hard nipples and tweaked them, at the same time thrusting into her with all ten inches. "HarRYYYY!" She screamed as she came, gushing onto his manhood.

He didn't wait for her to come down from her high as he began to piston in and out of her as fast as he could. With him on top, he was now hitting her insides from a new, even more pleasurable angle, and even before her first climax ended she felt another one rising within her.

Millie was starting to believe that it was true that not only were more powerful wizards more virile and had greater stamina, but they were also more talented lovers. She tightened her thick thighs around his back as she came again, her pussy flexing around Harry's cock and gripping it so tightly it probably hurt.

They continued in this way for several minutes as Millie was sent through a chain of orgasms in a never-ending loop. Suddenly Harry's thrusts became more frantic and took on a faster pace. He nipped at her collarbone as she whispered into his ear in the most erotic way she could imagine, occasionally punctuated by her own moans as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Just like that, Potter, _oh!_ I bet you can't wait to fill me with _hngg!_ your big sticky load, filling my _oh fuck yes!_ tight little pussy with your dirty fucking come, you want to make me your little slag, _fuck!_ don't you. Come inside me, love, fucking - aah!"

She screamed as another climax rocked through her at the same time as the bed collapsed under her, the hardwood splintering while he continued to pound her with his hard wood.

One of the larger pieces was digging into her lower back so she tilted her lower body up. He was now pounding almost directly down into her, his cock moving so fast it was little more than a blur.

"Come in- _aah!-_ side me, Potter, fucking come for me, come, come, come..."

She started chanting for him to come, and he was happy to comply. With a few more thrusts he sheathed himself all the way into her and unleashed his load inside her, wracking her body with another devastating orgasm.

This one shook through her entire body and it took her several minutes to regain her composure. "Bloody hell, Harry!" she laughed as he climbed off of her.

He led her away from the carnage of the bed and towards a desk, bending her over so that her large chest was against the cool flat surface.

Harry pulled his fat cock over her and dropped it onto her arse. It connected with a wet slap against her round, fleshy cheek. He rubbed his dick along her arsecheeks before placing it along her arsecrack. He pistoned in and out from between her cheeks, his heavy balls slapping against her dark arsehole.

Harry gently aligned his manhood with her sopping wet pussy lips, which welcomed his tender head. He slid a few inches of his manhood into her tight cunt from behind and then paused. [1]

He slapped both his hands onto her warm cheeks, roughly grabbing and kneading the tender flesh. Then he slipped a few more inches into her before stopping again to spank each cheek several times. After several spanks, each cheek was branded with a pink imprint of his hand.

For Millie, each spank sent a spike of pain and also pleasure through her body. Never before had she been treated in such a dominating and quite frankly humiliating way, and something about the way Harry owned her body was positively _thrilling._

Suddenly he rocked forward into her with his last couple of inches, his meaty head poking against her womb and his heavy, come-laden balls slapping against her engorged clit.

"Fuck!" Millie cried, only for Harry to shock her by rutting into her at full force almost immediately. Every thrust was accompanied by his balls slapping against and stimulating her swollen clit. He grabbed onto her hips as he shagged her hard. He punctuated the silence between her intermittent screams, moans, and pleas of ' _Harder, fuck me harder!'_ with grunts of his own.

After she had came three or four more times already he reached around and cupped her tits roughly, squeezing her nipples. "Oh yeah," she moaned, "Grab my huge fucking tits while you fuck me like I'm your dirty little slut!"

After a few more minutes and even more orgasms on Millie's side he let go of her tits and started spanking her in rhythm with his thrusts. Then he grabbed each meaty cheek and pulled them apart, revealing her tiny little arsehole to the world.

He blew down into her dark hole before sticking his right index finger into the puckered opening. "FUCK!" Millie screamed as she came but Harry didn't stop, sliding the entire finger into her arse and finger-fucking her small hole. She was just starting to get used to the intrusion when he stuck his middle finger in as well.

"God fucking dammit Harry!" she screamed as her climax grew even stronger. Her arsehole, which was already so tight Harry didn't know how he had fit in one finger, let alone two, grew even tighter as her pussy clamped around his dick, causing him to erupt in several long streams of his thick white seed.

Harry gave an exhilarated laugh as he pulled out of her, his dick rapidly become flaccid.

"You son of a bitch," Millie said accusingly. To his surprise, tears had welled around the corners of her eyes from the pain.

"Er...sorry?" he said tentatively.

"You'd damn better be," Millie said. A shiver went down Harry's spine as he got the feeling he'd pay for that.

For the time being, though, Millie had led him over to an armchair and pushed him onto it. She straddled his legs, trapping his quickly hardening cock between their stomachs.

She rode him in that position for another half of hour or so with them each coming multiple times while he tried to memorize every inch of her tits.

Then Harry pinned her against the wall and lifted her up before dropping her onto his cock. Her legs wrapped around his back as he thrusted into her. Sadly, she was too heavy for Harry to hold up for long, and after about five minutes they collapsed to the floor, where he continued to fuck her.

This continued for several hours as Harry and Millicent fucked in every position and on every surface. Harry's balls had deflated to a much more normal size. "I think I'm almost done, Millie," he said stroking his flaccid pecker back to full mast. "I doubt I've got more than one load left."

"Oh thank Merlin," Millie sighed. She placed a finger between her legs and felt that his semen had beyond flooded her womb and was leaking onto her thighs. "Let's make this one special, then, shall we? You can come wherever you want: in my mouth, on my face, on my tits, on my arse, _in_ my arse..."

"In your arse?" he asked. "As in, during anal sex?"

"Unless you know of another way to come inside someone's arse," she said rhetorically.

Harry spent several long seconds thinking of what to do. "Okay," he said finally. "Okay. How about this: first you place that spell on me to prevent me from coming. Then we do oral. Then anal. Then a tittyfuck, and that way when I come I shoot three loads worth onto your tits and cover them properly."

Millie agre[2] ed and conjured up a new bed, their seventh of the night (now turning into late morning). She pushed Harry onto it and lay on top of him. She cast a quiet spell on his testicles before beginning to suck his dick.

Meanwhile, her pussy was above Harry's face. He considered eating her out, but saw his own come dripping out of her and instead chose to finger her abused folds. Instead he licked around her tender arsehole, lubricating it for later use.

Before long, her pussy tightened around his fingers while his own manhood seized up in a familiar failed orgasm.

Harry quickly repositioned them so that she was on her hands and knees on the bed before him, bent over with her arse wiggling enticingly at him. He licked her arse out a little bit more before slowly aligning his thick cockhead with her arsehole.

He moved extremely slowly into her tight sphincter. He inched into her warm hole as it gripped his thick cock with an extremely tight grip. He finally bottomed out in her, his heavy balls resting against her arse cheeks. "You ready?"

"Merlin yes," Millie breathed. "Bugger my arse so hard I can't walk for a week!"

Harry happily obliged, rutting into her as hard and fast as he could given her tightness. Her dark hole slowly began to adjust to his penetrating, and he could tell that her moans were changing from pain to pleasure.

By the time Millie came, Harry had busted twice more, and the resulting convulsion of her arse caused him to 'explode' within her yet again.

They repositioned themselves once again, now with Harry lying on the bed and Millie sitting next to him. She took his heavy balls into her hands and began squeezing them, enough so that it was starting to hurt.

"Millie, what are you doing?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"This is what happens, Harry," she said with a sinister yet sexy grin. "This is what happens when you finger a girl's arse without asking for permission first."

Then, with one hand enclosed around his balls, the other began to stroke his dick roughly. Another orgasm quickly approached but she ignored his groans. She placed her hand flat against his swollen cockhead and teased his crown lightly.

Pain shot up Harry's spine as Millie poked her index finger _into_ his weeping slit. "Millie, what the fuck!" he yelled, but she responded by gripping his balls even more tightly and _jamming_ her finger into his dick.

"Oh," Millie whispered hotly, "You don't like that? You don't like me fucking your giant penis with my little finger? You don't like it when I molest your eye, you bastard?"

Harry was squirming in pain now. Millie was squeezing even harder on his balls. In a daze, he noticed that she was smiling at him.

After a full minute of fingering inside his penis - with Harry squirming and moaning - Millie withdrew it, slowly, teasingly, millimeter by millimeter. Until it finally popped out of his cock and Harry shuddered in place.

And Harry stared, stunned by the sweet torture, as she raised her finger to her lips. It was practically soaked with his lubrication and she slurped on it with a grin.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Did I hurt you?" And then her wand was pressing into his ballsack and she was whispering the countercurse again and she had his dick trapped between her massive mounds of flesh.

His cock was long enough that his head protruded past them, so with every thrust of his between her tits she suckled on his tender head.

After only a few minutes of this beautiful sensation, he groaned out "Millie, I'm gonna come!"

Millie pulled her tits off his cock and fondled his heavy balls. She grabbed his dick with her other hand and began stroking it against her breasts.

"You wanna come, do you? You wanna get revenge for me fucking your little dickhole by splattering my huge tits with your seed? Then come, Harry, come all over my tits!"

That was all the encouragement he needed as he exploded onto her tits with his most powerful orgasm of the night, absolutely covering her tits with his come.

He fell back onto the bed, totally exhausted, his cock finally fully flaccid. Millie sat on top of his face and gyrated her hips against him. Realizing that she hadn't come in a while, Harry began to lick her out, but soon found that he couldn't breathe. He tried to push her off her but found that his arms had been bound to his sides.

"Mmf!" he tried to say. "Mmf!"

Millie ignored his pleas as her big fat arse suffocated him. When he had finished breathing, she cleaned his sticky load off of her tits, keeping some of it in a test tube for future use.

Then she put her clothes back on and limped back to the Slytherin dorms, where a pain relief potion would be waiting for her. A few hours later, the investigation into Harry Potter's murder began. A few days after that, a charm determined that she was indeed pregnant.

Twelve years later, the Hogwarts Headmistress recognized her best friend's spitting image and reopened the investigation. Two weeks after that, Millie Bulstrode was on her way into Azkaban to serve a life sentence while her four sons were taken in by Headmistress Granger herself.


End file.
